


It was Unintentional

by N_ginoza



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kougino - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, She thinks it's hilarious (the prompt and pairing), my roommate gave me this prompt and pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7527466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_ginoza/pseuds/N_ginoza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither meant for it to happen. It just did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was Unintentional

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, where do I start? 
> 
> Well, I decided to take a little break from writing my other fic and venture into my first-ever (well, technically it's not my first-ever) Psycho-Pass fic. Honesty hour: I've written more, I've just never posted them. This is the first, and I'm starting with a bang...this would be a fantastic pun if the fic were explicit. 
> 
> Note: I've never written Kougino. So if it's royally screwed up, I'm so sorry.

It was Unintentional 

 

Ginoza Nobuchika knew that when he had emptied his breakfast into the toilet, that something was horribly wrong with him. He was rarely ever sick, and a constant beacon of good health. The sour taste and acrid smell of bile, however, was telling him otherwise. 

_You know, you’re probably not sick,_ the back of his mind told him. 

“Shut up!” 

He punched the wall beside the toilet, then his body shuddered as his spine tingled. His stomach protested the movement and he swallowed what was coming up his throat. 

Ginoza Nobuchika was an omega, and most likely pregnant. He had, unfortunately, been advised to forego his suppressants by his doctor. According to the Sibyl System, it was a healthy practice to go through one’s heat every once in a while. 

Now, Ginoza thought otherwise, as he felt the stress and tension rise in his body. Without a doubt, his hue would be cloudy as hell—more so than it already was these days. 

Leaning back against the wall of the stall, he sighed. _What would everyone think? I don’t have to tell them who the father is, after all…._

The sudden sound of the bathroom door abruptly opening and closing had Ginoza on his feet in a second. He swayed a little once he stood, hand clutched at his roiling stomach. Someone was whistling softly, and when they walked past Ginoza recognized their shoes. 

_Kagari…._

He hoped that the young enforcer wouldn’t recognize his shoes underneath the stall, and he was about to seat himself when his stomach lurched and he moved back to hunch over the toilet. He retched horribly, his throat burning as what little he had in his belly. With every heave his body made, 

“Boss? Is that you?” 

Ginoza froze and inwardly cursed himself. 

Kagari Shusei was also an omega, but the rehabilitation facility and the MWPSB kept him on suppressants. According to his file, at the age of twenty-one, Kagari has only ever experienced one heat when he was fourteen. 

“I’m fine, Enforcer Kagari. I just need a moment,” he said. 

It was an awkward couple of minutes as Kagari took his time in the bathroom. The whistling continued, and for the first time in thirty minutes Ginoza no longer felt the urge to vomit. He honestly felt like tearing off the enforcer’s head.

\----

He eventually found his way back to his desk, and found that sitting in his chair and occupying himself on his computer did little to appease his mind. He hadn’t a clue what he was going to do. Relationships between latent criminals and regular citizens were considered forbidden, even if they were already a mated pair. The Sibyl System always said that such relations could prove detrimental to the healthy individual. 

It was also considered cruel to the child, for they would have only one parent present and be under constant scrutiny for possibly becoming latent criminals themselves. 

Or in Ginoza’s case, bullied constantly by his classmates for having a latent criminal for a father. It was not a life that he would wish on his own child.

The familiar scent of coffee and cigarettes swept past him, and Ginoza glanced up as Kougami Shinya moved to sit down at his desk. Narrowing his eyes, Ginoza told himself to ignore the smell of the enforcer and try to immerse himself in his work.

It was difficult to do so. Every time he would breathe in, the alluring concoction of scents whirled around in his brain. It would remind him of what happened during his heat with the enforcer. 

_Just ignore it, Nobuchika,_ he told himself. 

It was by midday when Ginoza thought that he was going insane. He was still nauseated, but it had abated enough that he could get a smidgeon of his work done. No doubt, he’d have to push more of his work onto the rookie when she came in later. 

Every time he would set off to working, he found himself glancing over at Kougami. He wanted to hate him, for everything from being better than him in school to getting him pregnant. But he found it was impossible. 

He cleared his throat. “Enforcer Kougami, a word.”

The enforcer looked up from the coffee can he was fiddling with and nodded. Ginoza lead him away from the desks and nearby ears, not wanting anyone to hear.

They found themselves on a balcony outside. It was extremely windy, and Ginoza felt relieved that the gusts would carry Kougami’s scent away with it before it could swirl around in his brain. 

_Just say it._

“So, what’s going on that you—.”

“I’m pregnant,” he said. 

Kougami stared back at him, eyes unblinking. Ginoza himself felt his breath catch in his throat and he glanced down at his brown shoes. His stomach started to protest, and he swallowed again. 

He heard Kougami sigh. “Well, I can’t say I’m surprised, Gino. You were in heat, after all.”

Ginoza glanced up at the enforcer before him. Kougami smiled softly, his posture slightly more rigid than before. It was the straightest Ginoza had seen him stand in a long time.

Sighing, Ginoza glared at the enforcer and crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, just because I told you about it doesn’t mean I’m going to let you into the child’s life,” he said. 

Kougami frowned, and Ginoza continued. “It is forbidden for inspectors and enforcers to have a sexual relationship, let alone have a child together!” 

A low growl startled Ginoza, and his attention snapped back toward the alpha standing before him. Kougami drew his hands out of his pockets and his eyes darkened. Ginoza swallowed, and ignored the instinct in the back of his head that was telling him to appease the alpha and submit. 

“Listen Gino, don’t cut me out of this kid’s life,” he said angrily. “I—!”

Ginoza placed a hand on his lower belly. “ _You_ don’t have any rights to this child! _You_ lost them when your psycho-pass exceeded one hundred!”

Kougami appeared to deflate at his words. He looked down, guilt evident on his face. That was when Ginoza knew that he had gone too far. The remorse hit him head-on, and Ginoza sighed. 

Letting out a shaky breath, he brushed some hair out of his face. “I shouldn’t have said that—Sasayama was—.”

“I should have gotten help when the doctors told me to,” Kougami said. “But that doesn’t mean what I have to say about my kid shouldn’t matter.

“I want to be involved in this kid’s life, Gino.”

“But—!”

Kougami shrugged. “And who knows? Maybe it would actually help my psycho-pass to be around this kid,” he said. 

Ginoza crossed his arms over his chest. “That doesn’t mean I should allow you to be around them! You are just one big psycho-hazard, and I do not want that around my child!” 

“Then at least let me help you,” he said. 

“That’s absurd!” 

Kougami sighed. “Gino, do you really think you can do this alone? Pregnancy? Raise a kid?”

He was about to protest, but stopped when his stomach heaved. Ginoza lurched forward and grasped onto the railing on the balcony. He coughed twice, gagged, and then heaved again. He did his best to ignore the hand that patted the back of his right shoulder. 

He clutched at his lower belly, coughed once more, and glanced at Kougami’s worried expression. He felt a bit of warmth inside of him that the alpha was concerned for him, and he immediately did his best to stomp down on those instincts. He was supposed to be angry with him, dammit! 

“It’s all your fault,” he managed weakly. 

Kougami shrugged. “It was unintentional, Gino, if you’d believe it.”

His voice was still weak, and he hated it. It was practically a whimper. “They said I couldn’t get pregnant if I was just getting off of years of suppressants,” he said. 

Kougami chuckled, and Ginoza cursed himself yet again for the warmth that flooded him. “Well Gino, it looks like we defied the odds.” There was a beat. “So why don’t we try again to defy the odds and raise the kid together?”

Ginoza warily glanced at the enforcer standing beside him. The smile on his face was genuine and the hand on his shoulder suddenly felt heavy. He would be a liar if he said that he hadn’t imagined having children with Kougami, but those thoughts left him…for the most part…once the alpha had become an enforcer. It was not good for his huge to imagine a future that most likely wouldn’t have happened.

Except now, it was a very real possibility that it was happening. 

“You have one shot,” was all he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Someone save me.
> 
>    
> [My tumblr](http://n-ginoza.tumblr.com/)


End file.
